


Synchronizing Heartbeats

by verse2logy (myentropicmess), wordswithoutsense



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myentropicmess/pseuds/verse2logy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswithoutsense/pseuds/wordswithoutsense
Summary: If someone had told Jinyoung that he would find something interesting that night, he wouldn't have believed it. However, he couldn't be more wrong. It was the first time he put his eyes on a stripper... And got chosen in return.





	Synchronizing Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a really long time since we last wrote together and this one shot came from our work! This fic is for Noelia, who we love her A LOT! This is a (really really really late) birthday present! We hope you'll enjoy it! ^^

The idea the young man had about "having fun" was way too different from the extravagant and strange scene that was taking place before his eyes in that moment. With a clear apprehension concealed behind his perfect and unshakable mask, he faked smiles of complicity and drank what, according to his companions, was an uninteresting beverage to get through the night... and other things, while trying to create a barrier against so many screams and whistles.

It wasn’t surprising, however, that he wasn’t feeling comfortable in such a situation. Park Jinyoung wasn’t the kind of man who liked those things. A strip joint? If it had been in his power, he would have chosen a more refined place. Perhaps a renowned restaurant, a shallow chit-chat about work and a glass of wine would be the things that would comfort him the most. But he hadn’t chosen where to go after the meeting. It had been his boss —and best friend— Jackson Wang who had chosen the plan.

And Jackson Wang always kept his facts straight... starting with the young blond male with a dreamy smile and a sweet look that was behind the bar. Apparently, as his boss had insisted on reminding them throughout the evening, he had fallen in love with Mark Tuan at first sight and that was the reason why they were there: he had to conquer him at all costs because he, undoubtedly, always got everything he wanted.

Although they had been friends since they were children, he and Jackson were very different. While Jinyoung preferred the calm of reading a good book at home, Jackson was pure fire and adored parties, socializing and laughing without end. The fact that he was now his boss hadn’t changed their good relationship at all. In fact, Jinyoung was perfectly aware that what Jackson felt for the barman was real. It was no secret that dragging them all there had been a well-crafted plan to see Mark once again.

But he was completely exhausted. After three juices, a glass of water and a tonic, what he needed at that moment was a good shower and getting between the soft sheets of his bed. That was why he was eager to leave...

Although, against his will, he had to admit that he wouldn’t be able to do it. Not while Jackson was still there, ready to drink everything available at the bar by himself.

“I know that look and no, you aren't going to leave!” Jackson, always insightful, approached his friend and put an arm around his shoulders. “You have to grant me, at least, a special performance. There's a boy here who is…” Jinyoung grabbed the young man's drink to keep it from being spilled on his jacket and looked at him with a slight frown. However, Jackson barely seemed to be aware of holding his drink properly as he was busy nodding his head sharply and pointing at him with the index finger of his free hand. “Gold. Pure gold. He sings and dances godlike; his voice bewitches you and doesn't let you escape. He isn't like my Mark, but... well, okay, if my Mark is gold, he has to be silver. Or Mark could be a diamond and then he could be gold…”

Jinyoung let out a slight sigh of resignation that, of course, went unnoticed by his friend, and then he shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

“Only one performance,” he answered bluntly. “As soon as that boy finishes, whoever he is, you'll ask Mark out and we'll go home. No complaints.”

His tone of voice made it clear that he wouldn’t admit any kind of complaint, so despite Jackson's attempts to make a perfect pout, nothing could change his mind.

Jinyoung crossed his arms over his chest and took a look around. His eyes landed on the stage, which was now empty while waiting for the next performer. The light had been lowered to a warm reddish caress that went down the bodies of those who were there, making them feel inside a parallel world of pleasures, happiness and fun.

He couldn’t help but take a deep breath and let go a sigh right after it, running his fingers through his hair. He wasn’t definitely feeling it. At all.

“Hey,” said someone right beside him. Jinyoung turned to look at the person who had just spoken to him and raised an eyebrow, surprised. “Jackson doesn’t think you’re pretty comfortable here. It happens when you first come in. I’m Mark,” the blond guy added with a bright smile.

“Jinyoung,” he answered with a slight nod. “Jackson’s right… and shouldn’t you be attending the bar?” he asked while taking a look to his own coworkers, who were still drinking and having fun.

“I have a break now,” he said, shrugging. “I thought you would be thankful to know that the show is about to begin. You know, the one Jackson wants you to see.” Mark smiled even more, traces of mystery and mischief hiding behind his expression. “And… I think you’ll change your mind about this place.”

The lights began to fade and silence filled the room until a couple of people started screaming passionately. They knew what was coming when the stage was covered with suggestive shadows that incited the imagination.

“Look, look, look!” An excited Jackson appeared next to Jinyoung and Mark, startling the first one. “It’s him! Defsoul!”

Mark let out a loud, funny laugh and put his hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder. “Enjoy,” he whispered before leaving.

If Jinyoung hadn’t been interested in the shape that was entering the stage, he could have seen Mark and Jackson looking at each other with a bright smile, hope and a lot of promises shining in their eyes.

But he didn’t. He was surprisingly admiring the excellent proportions of the person whose body seemed to be perfect even in the shadows. The lights appeared to be purposely arranged in order to enhance toned and muscular forms that even the most impressive Greek god would have envied.

_Don't hesitate no more_

_Look me in my eyes_

_Just let me love you..._

Although he wasn’t new in the world of strip joints —because of Jackson, of course—, he was fairly surprised of the performance Defsoul was delivering. He had seen other hot strippers dancing sexily along with the music while being near to completely naked. However, there was something different about him. Whereas others would have no clothes at that point of the dance, Defsoul was still wearing his tight ragged black jeans and his leather jacket as he continued singing that song with his sensual voice.

_When you feel the thrilling gaze upon you_

_Your mysterious eyes_

_Get deeper and deeper_

_When i let the hands take me_

_That called me gracefully, our_

_Our relationship gets deeper and deeper_

Defsoul was at that moment the most indecipherable mystery wrapped in the most impossible mix of fire and ice. He was just a puppet whose strings were moved by the electric feel of the music. Suddenly, in a delicate movement of his upper body, his already opened leather jacket fell to the floor, revealing the naked skin of his shoulders. Unconsciously, Jinyoung fidgeted on his seat, which Jackson noticed.

“Exciting, isn’t it?” Jackson whispered into his ear.

“Overhyped.” Jinyoung put a mask of indifference.

“Don’t be like that.” The other drew a devilish grin with his lips. “It’s been a long time since you paid attention to one of this kind of performances. It’s more, I think you’ve never been so focused before. Why’s that?”

“Nonsense!” Jinyoung hit Jackson’s shoulder softly and moved to look at the performance again, trying to hide his embarrassed expression. He immediately regretted it, though. At that moment, Defsoul had discarded most of his clothes, his lean and sinful body naked except for his crotch, which was covered by the front part of a black thong. Long forgotten was the microphone and the outstanding vocal ability to deliver the sensual lyrics of the song. Defsoul was then totally focused in the dance, his body rolls and sexy moves dragging Jinyoung to the fairest Heaven or the darkest pit of hell.

At certain point of his dance, Defsoul slipped softly to the floor and started grinding on it. Hypnotized, Jinyoung couldn’t take his eyes off him as warmness started to flow in his blood vessels all over his body. In what moment had the room turned into a sauna? As Jinyoung unconsciously made a fist and placed it on his leg, he started to wonder how Defsoul’s lips would feel against the sensitive skin behind his ear or how they could draw on his neck humid paths that would send him to celestial grounds. He fidgeted on his seat and tightened his fist as he fantasized about being under Defsoul’s body, Jinyoung’s nails scratching the skin of his broad back as they would move their waists in perfect harmony.

Drunk by the effect of the music and that performance that seemed to be crafted by a demonic force to catch innocent souls, the room started to blur. The rest of the audience, who were already throwing banknotes at him and slipping them in his thong, didn’t matter.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Suddenly, Defsoul got closer to the place where he was sitting. Jinyoung felt lightheaded, his accelerated heart threatening to tighten his throat with its incessant beating. Vertigo dominated him as he was getting more intoxicated with Defsoul’s presence. Then, Defsoul sat on his lap and slowly traced his jaw with one of his fingers. Jinyoung didn’t know if he was having an hallucination, but if so, he didn’t want it to end. The stripper was a drug penetrating into his very being, making him euphoric and thirsty for more. Defsoul’s face got closer to his face, making him gasp and almost fall from his chair. However, Defsoul didn’t stop his attack: he put his arms around Jinyoung’s neck and he started to thrust gently his hips on his lap. Jinyoung then felt how a fire not only was burning his ears and cheeks out of fluster, but also his lower abdomen. In fact, he was pretty sure he may be having an erection, but he couldn’t care less.

At that moment, their faces were so close Jinyoung could see how Defsoul’s catlike eyes had a glint of mischief. The stripper then got his face even closer to his and made a half smile. As Defsoul’s warm breath caressed his lips, Jinyoung felt like free falling, anticipating a passionate kiss that would finally burn him and the tense atmosphere that wrapped them. What Jinyoung didn’t expect was the song to finish in a flash, the enchantment coming to an end and bringing him back to reality. Then, Defsoul nimbly got up like a feline and got away, not without before looking back at him with a cheeky smile.

A certain emptiness was eating his entire being from the inside, missing already Defsoul’s presence. Then, he started to get anxious as he realized that his friends had become undesirable witness of the moment he had shared with the stripper. Suddenly, he got startled as he felt a hand on his shoulders.

“I thought that you weren’t enjoying the performance…” Jackson said. “‘Overhyped’, wasn’t it?” He raised an eyebrow. “I think that Jr doesn’t share the same opinion.”

Then, Jinyoung looked down and instantly tried to cover his erection. “Just…” Jinyoung coughed. “As if that hadn’t happened to you before, Jackson.” He squinted his eyes.

“Of course, that has happened to me before, I’ve never denied it.” Jackson rolled his eyes. “But we weren’t talking about me now. You’re the one who first called the rest perverts for enjoying these performances and now… Look at you.”

“Jackson!”

“I’m so proud of you!”

“You corrupted me!”

“I am not the one who was getting all horny before,” Jackson added. “Which… I have to say that you must feel proud, Jinyoungie! Not many people get chosen by Defsoul and get a free lap dance from him. He’s… How do I put this?” Jackson put his hand under his chin as he was thinking. “He’s really picky.”

“Yeah, right.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, Park Jinyoung!” Jackson pouted. “I’m serious!”

Jinyoung tried not to look at his friend. How could he believe Jackson’s words? Yes, Defsoul may be picky, but what if what had happened was just a mere coincidence? However, in the depths of his heart, Jinyoung really wanted to believe that he had been the chosen one that night.

“Jinyoung? Would you do me a favor?”

Jinyoung turned to look at the person who had just talked to him and saw Mark with a bright and big smile on his face.

“What do you need?”

“I need some help… backstage.” Mark winked an eye at him. “Defsoul asked for some drinks and it would mean the world to me if you could help me and bring them to him. What do you say?”

There was something hidden behind his meaningful smile and Jinyoung knew it, but it was impossible to say no. In fact, it was the perfect opportunity for him to get to know Defsoul better. Just talking would be enough…

Or so he thought as he was quickly answering affirmatively to Mark's request.

A few minutes later, Jinyoung had two cocktails in his hands and Mark was talking to security so he could be allowed in the backstage. There was a long corridor with several doors on its walls and Jinyoung was told that the last one on the left side was Defsoul's, so he took a deep breath and walked slowly toward his destination. Once he reached the door, he saw a small sign with the artist's name on it.

It was the correct place… and he knocked without a second thought. He just wanted to see him once again, to feel his warmth and let himself go to a place where his senses were completely burnt with passion. Jinyoung needed to get rid of the emptiness he was feeling, an emptiness that, apart from what had happened that night, had been present in his life for the past few months —even years—. He had never experienced such an authentic and overwhelming desire, never with his past lovers, but tonight's show had teared his shields off.

He was thirsty and was willing to have an adventure… and Defsoul seemed to be a very delicious one. Or something else. He didn't even know what he was thinking about because the door had opened and his breath had been taken away.

Defsoul was there, right in front of him, with only a half-open, white bathrobe that showed his bare chest and covered the rest of his surely naked body. Jinyoung's heart was beating so fast that he couldn't even think of anything other than the perfect body carved by gods’ hands in front of him. The only words he could still articulate in his head were that that man was born to sin. However, Jinyoung was such a good actor that nothing could be seen on his face, neither the impact of what he was looking at nor the emotions Defsoul was making him feel. Only Jinyoung knew that his own flesh was burning with desire, but he tried to calm down his feelings in order to be able to talk.

“Mark asked me to bring you this,” he said, his voice soft and low while pointing out the drinks.

“So cute,” Defsoul smiled. “Thank you. Come in, please.”

Jinyoung entered the room without hesitating and heard the door closing behind him. The dressing room was small and rectangular, but welcoming. There was a big mirror hanging on the wall on the right side of the room, a table in front of it and a lot or makeup products, combs and perfumes. The left side was completely occupied by a hanger full of different kinds of clothes that, as Jinyoung supposed, must be for the shows Defsoul played. And as he could see, his skin turning red with shame, there was an interesting set of suggestive thongs of different colors that would surely be a delight.

Defsoul took the drinks and let them on the stool beside the table. Then, he sat on a chair with four castors and kept removing his makeup looking first to the mirror, but soon his eyes flew to the guy who seemed to be very interested in his underwear. He turned the chair so he could see Jinyoung's face directly.

“Do you like my outfits?” he asked with a sassy smile. “They're… striking. And sexy.”

Jinyoung couldn't help but look at him… and saw that, after saying that, Defsoul's cheeks had turned red.

“Are you ashamed?” was the only thing Jinyoung could ask.

“I'm supposed to be sexy.” Defsoul looked at him, a strange brightness in his eyes. “So… Did you like the show? You've never been here before.”

“It was… interesting. Captivating. You're pretty good and your voice…” Jinyoung took a deep breath and gathered all his courage to say: “They say you're picky. Are you? Because what I really liked was you...”

Usually, Jinyoung didn't behave so impulsively. In fact, he was the most logical, rational and serious person between all of his friends. It might be his evil side or maybe his darker desires taking control over him, but he was sure about one, simple thing: he couldn't help but feel a strange attraction to that guy in front of him. He had never felt that way, not even close to it and despite the enormous and internal conflict it was causing to him, he knew it was his chance. Now or never.

And he was hoping really intensely not to be rejected, because he wouldn't be able to deal with the shame.

Defsoul looked at him in the eye and licked his lips to moisten them.

“I am. That's why I chose you.”

Even though he knew he shouldn’t, Jinyoung just approached Defsoul and put his hands on the arms of the chair, cornering him and not letting him stand up. He leaned forward to be closer to Defsoul's eyes, not allowing himself to think about what he was doing. If he did that, Jinyoung knew he would run away. That was definitely something he didn’t want at all.

Defsoul didn’t make any move. He was there, looking into Jinyoung’s eyes in a way no one had ever done before. Their faces were really close and Defsoul could feel his shortness of breath, the guy staring as if he wanted to reach his soul.

“Would you choose me again… tonight?” Jinyoung said.

Defsoul was almost breathless. What an intense and guttural voice he had.

“Only if you tell me your name,” he answered, his lips wanting to touch the other’s.

“My name is Jinyoung.”

It all happened so fast that both of them were almost unable to perceive each other’s movements. Their lips merged in a passionate dance, both of them victims of the passion of their darkest wishes. They were water and fire melting perfectly to give place to a new element, an element that drank from both of their essences, of their personalities, of their desires. They felt as if they were meant to be in each other’s arms and they couldn’t even breath. All they could do was drown their moans in their partner’s mouth while their bodies, consumed by the passionate and burning sensation of sex, burned every single inch of their skin.

Defsoul’s hand moved almost by itself, holding Jinyoung by the suit jacket to draw him closer, still sat on the chair. They were so lost in the kiss that none of them knew when it had happened, but only a few seconds after the kiss had begun, they both were standing, Defsoul’s hands still grabbing the jacket while his body was aiming for something different and more private. He was desperate to feel Jinyoung’s body against his without any clothes on it.

Jinyoung, on the other hand, was trying to hold the little sanity he had left. Prisoner of an unbridled lust he hadn’t even thought he could feel, he let his hands slide to Defsoul’s hips and neck respectively. With the one on his neck, he put some pressure to bring the guy even closer to his face, to melt their lips in a more ardent way while their tongues tasted each other’s flavor. Their needs spoke for themselves as their bodies adjusted to one another, their curves, shapes and emotions fitting perfectly under the timid light of the bulb.

Jinyoung pushed him towards the table, the chair already put aside, and made him lean on it. He would have preferred a wall, but the sensation of being between his half-open legs had made his already incipient erection harden even more in a pretty notorious way. One plus one were two, and they both together shaped the most perfect equation.

Then, Jinyoung grabbed his head to kiss him again, impulsively. He was drunk on Defsoul, a slave of lust and the want for something more. The stripper put his hand on Jinyoung’s back, pushing him towards his territory, their erections only separated by Jinyoung’s clothes and Defsoul’s white bathrobe.

Suddenly, Defsoul moved his hand towards his ass and grabbed it, making him moan. Jinyoung felt once more as if he was a mere puppet, this time controlled by the strings of his deepest impulses. There was a renewed energy running in his blood, intoxicating and revitalising his entire being. Defsoul turned him into a reckless teenager who was willing to do anything, including forgetting himself for the mere excitement of the moment.

As the stripper was leaving humid kisses all over the skin of his neck, his bathrobe fell from his shoulder, showing the skin of his chest even more. Jinyoung felt his rock hard erection strangled by his trousers at the thought of Defsoul not wearing anything under that pristine bathrobe, his mouth watering while he was hearing his own heart beating faster than ever.

“Jinyoung…” the stripper whispered. “I want you to fuck me.”

“What?” Jinyoung mumbled, lightheaded.

“I want you to fill me up…” he continued with the sexiest voice. “With your cock.”

Jinyoung felt paralyzed, his senses completely numb after Defsoul’s words. Did Defsoul just asked him to top? He felt really stupid for assuming that Defsoul would top for his masculine body and his domineering attack on him during the performance. Jinyoung couldn’t care less about the conceptions about masculinity and he didn’t mind being in the receiving end. That was why he didn’t mind bottoming as long as he would relieve the pressure he was feeling in the lower part of his body. However, Jinyoung wouldn’t complain about topping that handsome stripper. He was more than thrilled, actually.

Jinyoung felt Defsoul grabbing his cock softly with his hand above his pants, making him moan. He felt as a heavenly song had taken shape caressing his dick, as if the sky itself was wrapping him with the medicine he neededto soothe the enormous urge he was feeling. With a deep breath, Jinyoung came back to reality, seeing the stripper’s lips moving into a half smile.

“So?” Defsoul raised one eyebrow.

Impulsively, Jinyoung grabbed Defsoul’s bathrobe, pulling him closer, their noses almost touching. He moved his lips towards Defsoul’s left ear slowly, provoking him.

“Turn around…” Jinyoung whispered and heard how Defsoul gasped.

Then, the stripper turned around, leaning the weight of his body on his arms, which were on the table. Jinyoung licked his lips when he saw how he could see the outline of the muscles of his broad back through the bathrobe. He felt the impulse to tear that piece of cloth that separated the naked body of the stripper from him, like unwrapping the most sinful of presents. All of a sudden, Defsoul moved one of his arms towards the end of the bathrobe to uncover his ass while looking at him.

The fire of lust possesed Jinyoung, who hastily unbuckled his belt with his trembling hands and lowered his trousers along with his underwear, feeling some relief at liberating his aching cock.

“The condoms and the lube are in that drawer,” the stripper said.

After Defsoul’s words, Jinyoung moved too quickly towards the drawer that he almost tripped on his trousers. Damn his clumsiness, always appearing on the right time. With trembling hands, he opened the drawer and picked what he needed.

“You’re so cute.” Defsoul leaned his head on the palm of his hand.

“Shut up,” Jinyoung answered.

As Jinyoung was getting in place again, Defsoul let the bathrobe fall slowly, unwrapping himself like the most delightful and sinful of presents. If he didn’t want him so badly, Jinyoung would have been pleased by staring at every single millimeter of skin that was being uncovered. However, he could only feel the need of touching Defsoul’s naked body. He looked at him, desire lighting his eyes, and saw how, after that, Defsoul arched his back and lifted his ass playfully, which made Jinyoung whimper in anticipation.

Jinyoung moved one of Defsoul’s ass cheeks and pressed and introduced one of his fingers on the pink rim.

“For fucks sake, Jinyoung, be quick,” Defsoul whimpered, moving his hips trying to get that finger deeper.

“So impatient…” Jinyoung got the finger out, opened the bottle and coated his fingers with lube. Meanwhile, Defsoul went on whining and moving his ass to tempt him.

He was really a devil.

Jinyoung introduced two and then three fingers, enjoying the different reactions of the stripper. He felt powerful, as if he was now the puppeteer that could control the sensations of the other with just one pull of the strings. At one movement of his fingers, Defsoul almost lost balance as his legs trembled, turning into jelly by the intense pleasure, and Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile because of the other’s reactions.

“Jinyoung…”

Even if Jinyoung had enjoyed being at Defsoul’s mercy during the performance, he couldn’t deny that he was finding delight in having the stripper at his mercy. He felt delirious, anticipating what was going to happen as he rolled the condom over his cock. He then grabbed Defsoul’s waist forcefully with one of his hands and helped his length enter Defsoul’s entrance with the other. Once he was fully inside, Defsoul gasped and moved his legs and waist, trying to find a comfortable position while leaning with his arms on the table. It would probably had been better to look for a couch or any other room before getting into it, but it was already too late. Since when had he killed proper and reasonable Jinyoung and had replaced him with a horny teenager that could only think about relieving his aching cock? He didn’t care at that moment, not when Defsoul was moaning and moving his waist, asking him to continue.

“Jinyoung, you feel so good…”

Jinyoung pulled out and then filled Defsoul to the hilt with force, making him gasp and almost lost his balance as he almost hit the mirror. Just as what had happened during the performance, when he fell under Defsoul’s spell, Jinyoung felt disconnected to reality. The only thing that mattered was how deliciously good felt Defsoul’s warm walls contracting around his member.

“Defsoul…” Jinyoung said.

“Jaebum…” the stripper replied.

“What?”

“Call me Jaebum… My name…” Jaebum mumbled, already lost in ecstasy.

“Jaebum… You feel so fucking good.”

Jinyoung grabbed Jaebum’s waist tighter, making the other whimper and continued to impale him faster. He was so close, the well-known tightness in the lower part of his body getting more intense like the one from a rubber band that is about to break. Loud groans and the slap of skin against skin harmonized in the most shameless and sinful melody. Jinyoung was too lost in giving and receiving pleasure and relieving that tightness.

“Jinyoung, I’m so close…” Jaebum whimpered.

“Then come…” Jinyoung said. “Come for me, Jaebum.”

Jinyoung slammed harder and Jaebum’s arms were struggling to support the weight of his body. In one of those thrusts Jaebum came, his legs threatening to give up as they were trembling, his hands clinging tightly to the table. Jinyoung keep thrusting, chasing that delicious climax until he came as well.

That could be one of the best fucks Jinyoung had.

And so could be said about Jaebum.

Still shaking and breathing heavily, victim of the last waves of passion, Jinyoung raised his head slightly and saw himself reflected on the mirror. Sweat ran down his temples and cheeks, down his neck and then got lost under his shirt and jacket, which he hadn’t had time to take off before —he wasn’t thinking about it, either way—.

But then, something happened that left him and Jaebum both speechless and breathless.

Their eyes met through the glass. There was something about it that was magical, but also strange and intriguing. Jinyoung felt as if Jaebum was looking right inside of him, finding out every secret he could have been hidden. As if he could read his whole soul. However, he didn’t care at all. Nothing like that had happened to him before.

Jaebum, on the other side, couldn’t do anything apart from looking at Jinyoung. He had never thought he could feel that way, so anxious and eager to have sex with a complete stranger. But there was something about Jinyoung’s eyes, about his whole being, that kept mumbling as if they were meant to be together. Jaebum had never felt the urge of being called by his real name when he was at work, but Jinyoung’s voice was so alluring that it had been absolutely necessary. And it made him feel goosebumps.

But magic didn’t last for so long. Someone knocked on the door and they both froze.

“Defsoul, they need you upstairs,” someone said.

“Already?” he answered, whimpering. “I’m coming!”

In the blink of an eye, Jinyoung put on his clothes and Defsoul got ready for his next appearance. Nothing seemed to have happened in that room, but the way they looked at each other before parting ways was pretty meaningful.

“I hope I can see you soon… Jinyoung,” Jaebum said in a really soft way.

“Be sure about that, Jaebum,” Jinyoung answered.However, fate was capricious… and Jinyoung got back home with a completely passed out Jackson and nothing but memories about Jaebum.

***

A few days had passed and Jaebum couldn’t forget the memories of that passionate night. He was really trying to get himself ready since he had to go on stage, but he wasn’t able to focus at all. The dressing room brought back ardent memories of an uninhibited Jinyoung that left him breathless and inevitably excited him.

“Come on, Jaebum… Focus.”

Jaebum took a deep breath and looked at the mirror. He was almost done with his makeup and the only thing left was to wait for the clothes he was going to wear. They said he had a new outfit, so one of the assistants had gone to take it.

Suddenly, the door opened and closed a few seconds later.

“I didn’t think you would be so fast with the outfit thing,” he said, turning to look at his assistant.

But it wasn’t him.

Jaebum’s eyes widened in surprise and his mouth was half-open. He didn’t think he would be able to talk and, above all, he didn’t know if what he was seeing was the true.

“You… Jinyoung?” he asked almost without voice.

“I forgot to ask for your phone number,” the guy answered with a shy smile. “But… I thought it would be better if I asked you directly.”

“Well…” Jaebum got up, a little more sure of himself. “I agree.”

They looked at each other for so long that it seemed like time had stopped in that small room. Jaebum thought that Jinyoung being there was a sign from heaven. Jinyoung, on the other hand, had gathered all his courage to go there and ask for something he didn’t even know if he would get. But one thing was completely real: their hearts were beating wildly since the very first second they had seen each other.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum said while approaching him. “I think you should have my number… just in case you’re making me fall for you.”

As soon as he said those words, he knew there was no going back.

Jinyoung just smiled.

“We should talk a lot, then… Jaebum.”

And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it! Comments are really appreciated! ♥
> 
> Follow us on Twitter as well in @sylvineando (Syl) and @Sandritah_lf (San).


End file.
